


Remember

by DreadWolfInMyDreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, F/M, Fluff, Mages, Magic, Major Character Injury, Memories, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfInMyDreams/pseuds/DreadWolfInMyDreams
Summary: Ok this is super short but popped into my head the other night.  Cullen at the final battle.





	Remember

'Crunch, crunch, crunch' His feet slide in the gravel as he ran.  _The first time he laid eyes on the graceful lines of Varinas face._   He was too far away.  _Mythal?  Who is that Solas?_   Heat.  Fire everywhere, from mages and demons alike.  _No healer had been able to wake her up and no mage had either, she had the most striking white streak through her rich burgundy hair._ Breaths coming faster, the burning in his chest intensified.   _Her laugh was bells on the breeze, her smile radiant and infectious._   He could see her clearly now Corypheus was throwing everything he had at her.   _'You're a mage?!" "Of course Cullen, Why do you look so surprised?"_    She was throwing lightening and ice with alternating hands, even Solas was impressed by the depth of her talent.  " _Don't give up" Those words made him realize just how much he loved her._   Closer, closer he was getting close enough to help but he was meeting resistance. "Spread out! Take out any pockets of resistance.  We have to keep them from the Inquisitor!"   _"We don't know what you'll face before the end.  This can't hurt." "I'll keep it safe."_ He was running up the path now Corypheus was on his knees, the Inquisitor dealt the killing blow as Cullen watched in triumph.  An explosion rocked the troops and Cullen watched in horror as the Inquisitor's body went flying through the air and hit a stone column with a crack.   _"Running his hands down her bare back stopping at her hips and pulling her forward, burying his face in her hair and sighing at the perfection of the moment."_   He was running full tilt now sliding to his knees as he made it to her side.  His hands rummaged through his pack praying to Andraste for a healing draught.  He hands closed on a glass vial, so small it had to be a minor healing potion.  "Please work" he whispered as he tilted the vial against her lips.  "Get a healer!!"  The inquisitor's armor was severely damaged and the chest plate was split in two.  Cullen moved closer to her chest trying to determine if she was breathing when a glint of silver caught his eye.  There on a simple cord was the coin he had given her to keep her safe.  He felt a warm hand against his cheek.  "It worked" she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness once more.  She would survive and Cullen would endeavor to show her everyday just how happy he was to be hers.

 

 

 


End file.
